Healing
Healing, also known as Medical Magic,A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 is a school of magic in the Nameless World which, true to its name, involves healing and restoration of a living organism. It operates with the concept that a body's natural healing is guided and directed towards quicker results.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 14 It can include the use of charms. Professional healers are bound by Healer Oaths, which are magically-binding and harm the user if they abuse their position; some faithless healers are even hunted down and killed.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 Many Healer Oaths keep healers from creating any sort of "debt" between them and their patients.The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 21 Healers are also expected to not become involved in local politics, or take the local law into their own hands.Trial By Fire, Chapter 8 Use Most healing is done with a fee, due to the fact that even the simplest healing spell requires a great amount of energy for the user, and hence can wear them down quickly.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 12 Because of this, most healers are also trained in non-magical methods.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 This can include potions which are used for a variety of purposes, including anesthetics.The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 13 Some healers are likewise skilled in surgery.Trial By Fire, Chapter 8 Standard healing spells are crude so that they can be used by those with little magic experience.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 Though very useful, sometimes the damage done to the body can be too far for even the most powerful of healing spells,Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 35 and some effects, such as mental injuries, are unable to be healed by magic.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 Advanced healers may use some level of transfiguration intermixed with their healing.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 21 Healing is often prevented by a specific curse cast upon the individual.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 14 Training Students are encouraged never to try to heal themselves unless no one is within shouting distance. The danger lies in the fact that attempting to cast a spell in pain would ruin concentration and may result in an undesired result, causing further damage.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 17 Some students use numbing spells on themselves instead, in order to ease the pain until a higher level healer can arrive. Even after a healing spell is used, students are told to go to the infirmary afterward for a checkup.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 36 Students desiring to become professional healers are warned that healing is "not a very clean art," and "blood, guts, and gore" will be a common sight for the healer.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 14 They are likewise encouraged to focus their studies on alchemy.Trial By Fire, Chapter 1 Those who wish to become Healers take a Healer Oath in their fifth year, which are forever bound on them even if they flunk out.Trial By Fire, Chapter 8 A homunculus is often employed by healing tutors,A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 though there are strict laws enacted by the White Council concerning the design and creation of homunculi.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 10 Healing tutors also warn students that training with a homunculus gives the student limitations not found in training with a living creature.Love's Labors Won, Chapter 22 At most magical places of learning, potential healers are trained at the school's infirmary.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 41 Healing tutors are infamous, due to the seriousness of their work, for snapping at their students for the slightest mistake.The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 21 At Whitehall, Torquemada is initially the Head of Healing when Emily arrives,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 6 later replaced by Lady Barb.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 6 At Mountaintop, Healing is taught by Mistress Granite.The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 6 Books Literary works touching on healing include An Introduction to Healing.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 References Category:Magic